24 Hours to Find You
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: Japan has a mysterious dream. Will he figure out the dream or will he fail? Read and find out.  I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer vacation is here so I will be writing much more. I started to write this at one in the morning and it will only be a few chapters long. If you have any suggestions or if I made any mistakes please let me know. (Also if anyone seems OOC please forgive me.) Anyway Ennjoy!**

The house creaked at midnight as the Japanese man started to toss and turn in his sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream<strong>_  
><em>"You have 24 hours to find your soul-mate. Here are some hints: the person is male, has<em>_ blonde hair, and has one or more than one sibling. Good luck on your search" a mysterious voice said as the man just stood there. 'Well that was helpful. There are so many people who have blonde hair and siblings. But I , Japan, can solve it._  
><em><strong>Reality<strong>_

* * *

><p>The man stirred from his troubled sleep.<em> 'Is what that voice said true? Or is it messing with me? What will happen if I don't find my soul-mate? Will I die?'<em> Japan couldn't help but wonder._ 'Let's see males with blonde hair and siblings. There's America, England, Switzerland, Germany and__ Russia, wait does Russia count. Does France count? I guess they would. There's that guy__ north of America. Does Estonia count? Are the Baltics even siblings? Kami, this is harder than I thought.'_ After all that thinking Japan tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He was afraid to fall back to sleep. Plus he had 24 hours to figure it out. _'Should I call for an emergency meeting? Will anyone take me seriously? Or will it just cause more trouble between nations? You know what fuck it. I'm making an emergency meeting'_ With his thoughts finally sorted and decisions decided. Japan got up to make a very important phone call to the nations.

* * *

><p>After spending nearly seven hours calling up all of the nations to the meeting. Japan decided to get into a quick shower and get some breakfast. The meeting wasn't until 12 P.M. By the time that he was done with his shower and breakfast it was only 8:00 A.M. <em>'Too early to leave for the meeting.' <em>So he found himself pacing in his living room waiting for at least 8:30. _'I hope we can figure this out. I wonder if anyone else got the dream. Or am I the only one.'_ Japan emitted a sigh and glanced at the clock. 8:15 A.M _'That will do.'_ He grabbed his keys, locked the door and began his way to the meeting.

* * *

><p>Japan got out of his car at the meeting. Only 15 minutes had passed, but he was still anxious. <em>'I hope some nations will begin to come.' <em>He thought as he walked through the doors of the room that they will be using. Not even 10 minutes went by before another Asian came walking in.

"Oh Japan. I have been meaning to ask you, but what is this meeting about, aru."

"You will find out China." Japan said as he gestured for China to sit in a seat next to him. "Now we wait for the rest of the nations."

"Japan, who did you tell to come here, aru." China said as he looked at his little brother.

"Everyone." Japan mumbled, hoping China didn't hear him.

"What do you mean by everyone, aru!" Exclaimed a shocked China.

"Well, I called every nation in the world." Japan said softly. "China, I'm scared."

China was astonished. His little brother who was so good at hiding his emotions from everyone was scared.

"What is wrong Nihon, aru?"

"I'm waiting until everyone gets here to tell." China gave a nod in return, to show that he got the point. Japan laid his head on the desk. He was exhausted. He never felt this exhausted in awhile. He felt his eyes close. _'I don't think that resting for a little bit would hurt. Plus China is here, so I should be okay.' _He could feel China's eyes on him, but he didn't care. It felt like he was asleep for only a few minutes, but he slept for a good two hours. _'That makes up for the sleep that I didn't get this morning.' _Japan thought as he rubbed his eyes. He could smell something good. Opening up his brown eyes the whole way he seen that China was making some food, and from the smell of it was something that he hadn't had since his was living with China and the rest of the Asians.

"Do I smell Chicken Stir-fry with Bok Choy and garlic sauce?" Japan asked as he looked at China.

"Yes you do smell it, and it's almost done, aru." China replied as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Japan.

"Did anymore nations come?"

"Yes. America, England, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Sealand. France, Prussia, and Spain were here but they went somewhere, and the others are in a different room most likely fighting, aru."

Japan let out a small chuckle as he thought about every one fighting.

"What about Romano? If Italy is here surely Romano is."

"Yeah he is here, and he locked himself in the kitchen pantry with the tomatoes, aru." China replied as he placed a plate of food in front of Japan. It got silent after China had said that. That was until a certain nation walked in.

"Hey Japan! You're awake!" A loud voice echoed through out the room. Japan knew exactly who it was.

"Ah America-san how nice it is to see you."

"Blood hell! Couldn't you be quieter like Canada, America?" England said as he walked into the room, clearly trying to stop America from doing any harm. Japan chuckled. It was moments like this that he loved in life. The room started to spin and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is chapter 2. Action will be coming in future chapters. This chapter is 839 words which is longer than my average of about 300-500. The chapters will be getting longer as the story goes on.**

* * *

><p><em>One second he was talking to the other nations and the next second he is back in the strange dream. But this time it was different. The scene laid out in front of him seemed to of been in his country. Cherry trees were lined up along a sidewalk in the middle of a park. Japan followed the sidewalk 'til he came to an open space where two people sat underneath a cherry tree. Staring at the two people he soon realized who they were. They were Switzerland and himself. A soft smile formed over Japan's lips as he watched then the scene changed once again. He stood in a hospital room this time. His dream self was holding a newborn child while Switzerland had one arm wrapped around the other Japan. Both looked at the baby with love in their eyes. Just as Japan was enjoying the moment between his dream self and Switzerland the scene changed yet again. Japan looked around as he tried to see through the fog. Suddenly a figure emerged. The figure had black hair and his haircut was the same. But something was different. The figure's eyes were red and his uniform was black. '<strong>He looks like me, yet he doesn't.'<strong>_

"_Who are you?" Japan asked as he looked into the red eyes._

"_My name is the same as yours." _

"_How can that be?" asked Japan, then realization hit him. **'He sounds like the voice from my dream.'**_

"_You see, I am the darker side of you. Everyone has a good and a bad side. I guess you can call me Black Kiku."_

"_Okay, Black Kiku. What are you doing here? Why am I here?"_

"_You are here because I wanted you here. I am here to simply irritate you." Black Kiku said as he formed an evil smile._

"_And how exactly are you going to do that?" Japan asked while folding his arms._

"_Like this." said Black Kiku as he launched him self toward Japan. Suddenly Japan felt someone shaking him._

* * *

><p>"Japan, aru. Wake up!" China said as he tried to stir his little brother from his fainting spell.<p>

"Come on, lad." said England as he too tried to wake Japan up. Finally Japan began to slowly open his brown eyes.

"What happened?" He asked as he held his now throbbing head.

"You fainted, aru."

"Do you need anything?" England asked.

"Maybe some aspirin."

"Here you go." England replied as he pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket. America just stood there looking at England with disbelief.

"Iggy, why do you carry a bottle of aspirin with you?"

"I get headaches because of some people."

"Has anyone seen mien Bruder, France or Spain?" asked Germany as he walked into the room with Italy hanging onto his right arm.

"Haven't seen them. Why?" America replied to the German.

"Knowing them they probably got into trouble." England said as he folded his arms.

"Do you think we would honestly get into trouble, Angleterre." said France as he walked into the room with Prussia and Spain.

"Uh, yes I do." England replied to France. "What's with the bags? You know what with you three I don't want to know."

"You are right mon ami. You don't want to know. Now we will be back."

"Wait where are you going?" England said.

"What are you afraid that France will fall in love with someone else?" America said as he looked at England.

"I-I what n-no. It's not that."

"Sure it ain't."

"Ain't isn't a word you stupid git."

"Then I ain't gonna say it." America said as he smiled brightly and folded his arms. Everyone in the room just stared at the America wondering where England went wrong with raising the country.

"Have anymore countries showed up?" Japan asked as he looked at the group in the room.

"Yes, the rest of Europe arrived." Germany replied then mumbled something about going to prevent his brother from doing damage to the building.

"Now we wait for the Middle East and rest of Asia. Did Russia show up?" stated Japan.

"I am right here, comrade." Russia said as he walked into the room, glaring at Japan who seemed to be glaring right back at the Russian.

"Have any of you seen Switzerland?" said Russia as he continued to glare.

"He's in the basement with his sister." America stated as he began to play with a PSP that he brought with him.

"Thank you, comrade." with that the Russian left the room.

"Whatever commie bastard." mumbled a unhappy American.

"Don't even think that you are playing that during the meeting." stated England as he glared at America.

"I won't!" exclaimed Alfred. Japan couldn't help but wonder why he gave the American the PSP in the first place.


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
